how badly can the truth hurt
by corky-1998
Summary: Enjolras and Courfeyrac have been room mates for a few years now and friends for even longer but it seems Courfeyrac wants more the only problem is that Enjolras already has a relationship... a seemingly un-healthy relationship with Grantaire... its a good job Courfeyracs determined
1. Chapter 1

" Do you want anything?" the blond asked not really caring about the other mans answer "Because I'm goi-" he was cut off when Courfeyrac grappled him to the bed. Not knowing what to do he just screamed and flushed at hearing the sign of his weakness. "You!" his mouth was brushing Enjolras' ear, which mustered a soothing moan from Enjolras that barely escaped his lips.

The blond tried to wrestle away but was pulled into fierce kiss that he managed to kick away from.

"WHAT THE FUCK COURFEYRAC!" his face was deep red from anger but Courfeyrac noticed a glint of passion in his eyes. "YOU KNOW I HAVE GRANTAIRE! WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR OVER 6 MONTHS!" he was blazing now.

"IF GRANTAIRE KNEW HE'D KICK YOUR HEAD IN!"

"Like he does to you?" Courfeyrac replied calmly as he was ordering his dinner but he couldn't help feel a pang in his stomach as soon as he said it.

"H-h-h-how -" Enjolras stopped himself, as he knew he must have sounded pathetic.

"Fuck Enj! How long have we known each other?" he was obviously offended but he pressed on just as Enjolras was about to open his mouth, still bruised from the kiss… "Yeah a long frickin' time! As soon as you meet that arsehole you've changed. You're not our fierce leader any more! You're a child! Your always cowering when he turns your way and…. And don't even get me started on those marks" he gestured toward Enjolras' arm and whimpered at the sigh of the blue and purple marks that littered his arm and most likely the rest of his body.

The blond was dumbstruck. He wanted to say something, anything! To defend Grantaire, no. To scold Grantaire, no. To scream out and cry, yes!. But he didn't because if he did it would only confirm Courfeyracs suspicion. Courfeyracs correct suspicion… so he remained silent. What Courfeyrac said next he'll regret all his life but he just wanted to purge the truth out of Enjolras. " Even Eponines safer living with Montparnasse than you are with Grantaire! Remember this time last year when Eponine almost died because of that cunt… because I do and I still think that Montparnasse is less dangerous than Grantaire … fuck, knowing him he's probably raped you! He has hasn't he?!"

A strangled cry escaped the blondes' lips before he could stop it. Courfeyrac nodded and shook his head at the same time. He answered his own question.

"Enj… dude… I don't get it! Why are you with someone like that?"

It didn't take Enjolras a second to reply "Because I fucking love him! But you wouldn't know about that because you're a slut Courfeyrac! That's right! I don't know if I'm the first one to tell you but yeah you're a slut!" his voice was shaking and his eyes were stinging but he didn't care " you sleep with everything that has a pulse so don't try and tell me about love! And- " he was crying now " how dare you even think about comparing Grantaire to that sly cunt Montparnasse! That's like comparing Jehan and Bahorel! ActuallyyoucouldcompareJehan andBahorelonhowwellthefucked you !" He spent his last breath on that sentence before he collapsed to the ground.

When he regained consciousness (about 30 minutes had passed) he was cradled in Grantaires arms. He could hear Courfeyrac banging at the door and calling his name but he ignored him at stared up at grantaire taking in the sight of his hazel eyes and inky blank hair. Grantaire smiled when he saw that Enjolras was awake " go and tell Courfeyrac to piss off! He wont leave" although what he said should have been said angrily it was like music to enjolras' ears. Bindingly he went to the door and opened it revealing a red eyed Courfeyrac "Enjolras I-I-I-I"

" Its fine I just need some time to think" he smiled

"ok but b-but come round tomorrow ok!'

"ok" he chimed just as sweetly as before.

He closed the door slowly and turned round just as, Grantaire was right behind him "I can smell him on you"

Notes- Hey i dunno whether i should leave it here or not(not even sure if its good :s) ? Any suggestions for the next chapter if you want one? P.S this is my first fic. please don't hate 3


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras' POV -  
"what are you going to do? Kill me?" i was angry. No not angry fuckin blazing but i still couldnt help being scared; of what he'd say...of what he'd do.  
"if thats what it takes Enjolras" he was smiling...that smile that says 'im fucking insane' i laughed...he wouldnt kill me...he couldnt kill me! Could he? I was looking at him straight in the eye. Those beautiful hazel eyes screaming insanity.  
"I-I-I-" i couldnt get a word out with him there staring at me.  
"Enjolras how stupid do you think i am?" he was calm but his eyes were still fierce.I didnt answer because there were too many different answer to give so i just shrugged.  
"Enjolras! HOW FUCKING STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?HUH!" now he was heart trying to rip its was out of my chest...  
"i dont think your stupid" i barley whispered my retort.  
" oh dont you now because i think you think im some kind of retard! How long have you and Courfeyrac been room mates now?"  
"about 3 years"  
"hm three years... And how long have you been fucking him?" he was a good 2 foot closer than i rememember him being but i stood my ground.  
" i havn't slept with Courfeyrac! Get that into you fucking alcohol induced brain!" i was crying. I couldnt stop so i pushed more words out in an attempt to stop " look at you Grantaire your pathatic" i didnt mean that " discusting you should be ashamed of yo-" i was cut of by a fist to my mouth. It was all over then... I didnt feel any emotion just his foot in my stomach or his hand to my face. I deserve this i shouldnt have talked back to him. He loves me thats why hes doing this to teach me a lesson thats it!  
It didnt take long for my blood to stain the carpet. It didnt take long for me to be on the bed naked once again.

- only a short one this time but i'll finish it later 3


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaires POV

"but joly-!" he was gone before i could finish my sentence " never gets sick..."

I can't even remember half of last night! It all just one fucking blur. I remember going out with Eponine for a 'quick drink' that ended up being an all night drink up. She couldn't stop going on about that twat Montparnasse though. I've had it up to here with him… he's terrible for her. She tries to be strong but I can see the cracks. Drink helps… drink helps both of us.  
"Fuck Montparnasse!" 7 times in 30 minutes. She's said that 4.5 times in 15 minutes she's said that. 2.25 times in um 7.5 minuets she's said that. 1. Umm 1.1…. 1.3 times. No!…..fuck it I hate math! Anyways… she's said his fucking name too many times! "Fuck Montparnasse! That's the third time this week he's called me a stupid bitch and the 8th time he's hit me this week!" she had that no bull shit look Enjolras pulls when he finds me passed out in the Musain but she cant pull it off like he can sh- wait what the fuck! " Wait what the fuck Ep! Its only Wednesday!"  
"Yeah so…." Her face changed instantaneously to a "your point is?" crumpled face that did her face no favours.  
"Ep we're three days into the week! He's hit you eight times in 3 days"  
"So…" she still had that face " Trust me 'taire when I lived with my parents I would have been hit double that in a day!" How could she be laughing…. Really! I just shook my head as I usually did when she talked like that and let out a slight puff of disapproval.  
9 drinks later Eponines on the dance floor with some guy called Marius who doesn't seem interested in the least and I'm sat at the bar texting joly trying to persuade him there's not a new epidemic called "fuckburgulosis" that Courfeyrac told him about 4 days ago but I can even touch a letter with activating five around it so I just give up.  
I don't know how I got there but I'm outside the bar with a lit smoke so I carry on smoking it how I probably was a couple of minuets ago. I remember Eponine and that boy but I trust her (with the aid of 2 vodka shots 1 sex on the beach (Eponine forced me!) 4 beers and two martinis) that Eponine wont pounce the poor boy! Just as I'm about to (attempt to) text Joly. There's a text from…Courfeyrac…. what the fuck he never texts me…ever unless its about Enjolras. SHIT!  
I can't remember anything after that. I can't even remember what the text was about. All I know is that I fucked up… badly! Enjolras wont talk to me let alone look at me. But I'm too afraid to ask what I've done. What have I done to him?

Courfeyracs POV

He didn't come home last night. He didn't text me last night. I mean I know I shouldn't be expecting him to come home in a hurry after you know what (+ the fact that's his fucking second home) but I don't trust Grantaire. That son of a bitch…Ughh hate him! "Ughh I hate him" was the only thing I had said all day according to Jehan and he kept on asking who but obviously I wasn't going to tell him since he was one of Grantaires best friends. Sweet sweet Jehan best friends with…"That fucking son of a bitch! UGHH I HATE HIM!"I could help screaming and thinking about it I probably deserved that look from Jehan and everyone else in the fucking Musain but He's just so damn frustrating!  
"Courfeyrac…I-I was reading some poetry last night…well a lot of poetry actually but anyway it was about breaking through barriers and stuff and I think tha-"  
"JEHAN! PLEASE SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT POETRY JUST FUCK OFF!" I was furious! Not at him obviously but at life!  
"I-I-I just…" fuck! I could already see what was going to happen... His face reddened and his eyes glazed ver. Shit I'm a monster!  
" Shit Jehan... I'm sorry1 its not you obviously… how could it be you… you're amazing, sweet" his face lit up instantly with a forgiving look " but its just I'm under a lot of pressure you know… s-school stuff" I choked on my own lie as a sob mustered up inside me. I was the one crying now.  
He looked worried so just put a hand on my shoulder and embraced me. All the words in the word couldn't have comforted me as much.  
I felt my tears reseed after about five minuets of sobbing into Jehans lap.  
"I do like your poetry you know..."  
"Y-You do... Really!?"  
"Its beautiful" He giggled and smiled down at me. I saw his lips move but i couldn't hear a thing he said.  
"huh?" his face reddened do he tried to cover it with his blond fringe. He didn't reply, instead he just looked at me with his eyes. Ive never noticed the colour: brown with flecks of green and sapphire deep with love...  
"what?"  
"you have nice eyes" why did i say that!  
" oh umm thanks" he was red all over and giggling like a med man. It was cute.  
"Its cool"  
"sooo are you like invested in someone at the moment?"  
"what do you mean"  
"you know like are you crushing on someone?"  
' Yes! He's beautiful and strong! Powerful and delicate. He is living Apollo! He's the reason i want to live!' thats what i should have said instead i just laughed and shrugged of the answer, dying inside when i said...  
"pshh! No why"  
"just wondering" he tried to play it cool but there was something wrong with him...  
"whats up Jehan"  
"I think i might have caught something from joly!" he shot up and scrambled his papers togther and started to dash.

I just stood there...alone...and slightly creeped out...and horny...


	4. Chapter 4

"Just look at me please…for one second Enjolras. Just look at me. We haven't spoke since last night" The blondes eyes shot open in distress through the tears

"Last night…" he let out a slow breath " Last night… Was the worst night of my life… 'We haven't spoke since last night' do you even remember last nights convocation?" he was laughing but not through humour but through ire. He couldn't look up to meet his 'lovers' eyes so just continued to stare at the blood patch on the carpet.

"No"

"No" he echoed " Well maybe that's because there was no convocation" his voice escalated when he saw Grantaires confused expression. " THERE WAS NO FUCKING CONVOCATION BECAUSE YOU WERE KICKING MY FUCKING HEAD IN AGAIN!" he was trying to be angry but he collapsed into Grantaires arms howling that he would be better off dead.

"Enj…I-I I'm so sorry" he looked down to his hands and screamed. " Enjolras…" he couldn't finish off his sentence looking at the blonde in his arms crying because of something he had done… something that he had done to the man he had loved from afar for years. His mighty Apollo was quaking against him littered in bruises and splashed with his own blood. He had done this to him…

"Why Grantaire…why-would-you- do that to me" he could hardly breathe and cried out between every word "did I deserve it?… I must have mustn't I? Please just... just kill me like you said you would yesterday! Please so you can get on with your life without having to punish me for my foolish mistakes!" he slid down to the floor against Grantaires legs. Grantaire slip down next to him and cupped his face

"Your not the one that needs to die my love… I'm the monster here! A drunken cynic who deters you at every opportunity. I hurt you Enjolras! I caused that bruise on your perfect face and that cut on your delicate lips." – the events of the night all came back to him at one at the mention of Enjolras' lips. The lips he forced upon his own when he… it was all too much for Grantaire to handle " I raped you Enjolras!..." he didn't even realise he said it until Enjolras pulled away from him "I attacked you! I accused you for something you didn't do all because I was bitter about you spending so much time with Courfeyrac- your best friend you have known much longer than me" you hear the shame in his voice and see the agony in his eyes "Enj… Enjolras I love you with all my heart I know that you will never love me after last night and you shouldn't have come back to me when I did it before…Enj I'm so sorry. I will never brush my hand against yours knowing I have harmed you with them" he was still sobbing but the tears had ran dried out long ago. He stood up and went to leave but his arm clenched he looked back to see Enjolras smiling at him "you forgiven..."

"What?!" he was stunned into stillness " Enj no! You cant!"

"But I love you! We've all made mistakes Grantaire but it'll make our relationship stronger!" he kissed him slowly as if he was trying to melt into Grantaire but he pulled away

"No Enj"

" I can't live without you!" he started to cry again "Taire' i need you!" Grantaire could hear the desperation in the blondes voice. He smiled at him and kissed him again.

They spent the night together again... Not like the night before though. They lay on the bed together wordless. The only sound was hushed breathes and whispers into each others hair. They bled into each other, sharing a pulse, hair melting into one colour. It was perfect. It was like when they were first together when Grantaire didn't drink as much. They spent hours lying his bed talking about everything and nothing, discussing their day, laughing at another one of Laigles accidents, reciting Jehans poems and falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day

It took a what seemed like a life time to Enjolras before the door opened revealing an at first bewildered then remorseful looking Courfeyrac.

"Enj!" he couldnt stop himself from shouting his name like a prayer.

" Umm hey Courf...listen about the other night i didnt mean wha-" his heart almost fell through his ass when he realised Courfeyrac wasnt wearing anything apart from a pair of boxers which would be normal for Enjolras too see but...thoses wernt his boxers...

" Earth to Enj...?"

"Sorry!" he was red all over almost matching his crimson turtle neck that he wore most days " Anyways Can i come into my own home or not?"

" what really. Its just i didn't think you'd want to come back cause you know. I dont want things to be awkward! Its not is it... Awkward...Enj! Dont give me that face! And your right about me being a slut i dunno what it is i just can't help my self. So are you sure you wanna come back or i can just leave!?" Courfeyracs face was as blue as a corpse.

"dude breath" he was laughing but it faded instantaneously when he remembered Wednesday night...


	5. Chapter 5

"Couf…Im…imsorryforbeingadick" His maroon flannel couldn't compare to his skin but he didn't break eye contact until a smirk crept on to the gingers face.

"Excuse me…" he beamed breaking away from his book.

"I said I'm sorry for being a dick"

"Oh my god! He grasped his heart in his hand "the great Apollo… apologises" obviously he wasn't fazed by the grimace look Enjolras shot him so he pushed on "Call the ambulance! Call the…NSPCC!"

"That's for animals…"

He called actors block and they both leant into each other in hysterics.

"But seriously Enj…" he adopted his best 'Joly health scare/everyday' face.

"You… apologised to me…" he was serious now "I should be the one apologising… I mean you know what happened I kissed you… Then I…I just got mad and I shouldn't have said all that stuff about Grantaire" his face hardened " Stuff about Grantaires ways 'nd shit that I **(did) **didn'tmean!" he looked down trying to hide the hurt in his eyes he knew the blond would pick up on.

"Its cool but I do have to apologise… I guess your not 100%...totally… a complete..." he rubbed his neck whilst turning a distasteful colour of red.

" A what?" the ginger asked with a grin already knowing the answer.

" A slut…" he laughed and coughed causing him to fall off the couch.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah but my ass hurts… truce?"

" I thought you'd never ask!" they smiled and commenced into the secret handshake before Enjolras stood up to enter the kitchen before turning around.

" Oi, bitchface!"

"What Enj"

silence…

"Want anything from the kitchen 'cause I'm going in?" he smirked receiving a stony look from Couf.

"Not funny!"

-0-

Jehan- He hates me! He hates me! HE HATES MEEEEEEE! :'(

Montparnasse- He doesn't hate you…no one could hate you!

Jehan-liar!

Montparnasse- Jehan I wouldn't lie to you! And why do you think he hates you in the first place?

Montparnasse-Jehan?

Jehan- I don't know :/

Montparnasse- just because he's interested in some one else AT THE MOMENT doesn't mean he's not going to fall for you!

Jehan- Am I bangable?

Montparnasse- WHAT?!

Jehan- AM I BANGABLE? JUST ANSWER!

Montparnasse- Yeah I guess so

Jehan-you guess so….

Montparnasse- Yeah I mean I would bang you I had the chance but yanno you got Courf

Monparnasse-Jehan?

Montparnasse- Jehan… you there?

"Fucking shit fuck!"

-0-

"JEHAN! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!"

He wouldn't have shouted if it weren't for the constant wailing of Lost prophets which he later realised belonged to him. He could here some half intelligible nonsense leaving the room but pieced together the general message of "go away".

"If you don't open the door I'm going to have to kick it down!" he mimed three…two…one when the door opened revealing a slightly dishevelled Jehan.

He was wearing a mustard jumper overlapped by a blue body warmer along with floral print leggings.

"What the fuck!" he couldn't help but laugh at the poor thing. His hair was ragged but could still frame his face perfectly. His eyes were dull and red (obviously from crying) and ringed with blue but he still looked beautiful.

"WHAT 'PARNASSE!" he'd heard the young poet shout before but when he did he knew ever Enjolras would be scared if he heard.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." He didn't sound very sincere "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok…plus when did you steal my cd!?"


End file.
